who, what, where?
by dragoncaller45
Summary: Church is in the middle of combat with the gang when suddenly he is transported to another planet unknown to him, where he meets a girl in red and her friends as well as a woman named cinder and is fought over due to his newly found power...
1. Chapter 1 The new gang

"DUCK!"

A bullet whizzed over Carolinas head before she shot the soldier who was aiming at her.

"Thanks Ep-Church."

"No pro-AAAHHHH!"

Church reactivates in a red forest in a large crater.

"What…just happened?"

He suddenly hears, "It came from over here!"

"This is going to take some talking to get through."

"WOAH…this crater is HUUUGE!"

He looked up to see a young girl in a black outfit with red accents, he sighed, "This is going to take longer then expec-"

He was cut off by a blond girl appearing.

"You weren't wrong sis."

Sis? They have different hair color AND different features, then a girl in white appeared.

"Woah." She said as she came to the craters lip.

Oh come on! He thought to himself… "well could be worse."

As the words left his figurative mouth a girl in black with a bow on her head appeared, "sorry I saw saaaa-" she continued that syllable for a long time before finally stopping.

I…I don't…screw it, he thought to himself, "HEY, ON THE EDGE OF THE CRATER, I'M DOWN HERE!"

The girls immediately looked around for the source of the sound.

"Grr… I'M IN THE CENTER…I'M SMALL THOUGH SO YOU CAN'T SEE ME."

They slid down to him and looked around before he projected himself, "Hello."

They all jumped into the air and screamed before the red one said "He-he-HE'S SO CUUUTE!"


	2. Chapter 2 the newfound power

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!" Church yelled as the girl in red dived at him before passing through him, "I tried to warn you."

"What are you!" she exclaimed with glee.

"my names Lenard, Lenard Church but you can just call me Church, what are your names?

"I'm ruby its so nice to meet someonesocuteasyou…"

Oh boy, he thought to himself, this is is gonna be a looooong day.

"What's your name?" he asked the girl in black.

"Oh, its Blake, Blake Belladonna."

"Nice to meet you Blake, what's your name?" he asked the girl in white.

"Weiss Schnee, Aris to the Schnee dust company." She said with a curtsy.

"I don't know what an Aris is but anyway," he looked at the blond one, "well what's yours?"

"Yang Xiao-Long, party animal!"

"Noted, now the-"

"Don't leave me out of the party." Came a voice from the cliff.

"CINDER!?"

"I'm guessing you've met before?"

"She's the leader of an extremists group known as the White Fang."

"Oh goooood…just what I need right now…a war." He muttered to himself.

When he looked up again there was another black haired one wearing a red dress and had orange eyes. The four others he had just met all had weapons trained on her…then he noticed the weapons, " .fuck." He said as he saw Rubies scythe and then saw Blake's pistols, then Weiss's rapier with a revolving…thing, and Yang had weird gauntlets on with shotgun shells on the sides.

"Did I miss something?"

"I'll update you in a minute once I take care of these ones…and don't worry, we're gonna have a long relationship."

"Oh no." he said before taking cover in his chip and watching the girls prepare to fight…

 **A/N: hey guys this is my first fanfic I've written so I hope you like it, also there were some spelling errors in the first but anyway I hope you enjoy please tell me if I should continue this.**

 **CRITISISM WELOME**


	3. Chapter 3 Old Friends

**A/N: SURPRISE! I have changed my mind due to feedback and this series will not be stopping anytime soon WAHOO! P.S I don't own RWBY or RvB, if I did Weiss would be less bitchy, and church would be a slightly less of a dick, P.P.S sorry for the wait Christmas is Christmas, P.P.P.S. sorry for short am at writer's block, enjoy.**

"What are you?"

Church was stunned into pure silence at the fact that Ozpin sounded very familiar.

"Um, hello?"

"I know your voice."

"What?"

"N-nothing…my name's Leonard Church, but just call me Church."

"Well 'Church' it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah yeah same, where am I exactly?"

Ozpin was taken aback at his slight rudeness but quickly recovered and responded, "You're at my school, Beacon academy."

"Cool, I…have no records of such a school, even in UNSC and ONI records, hm… anyway that's not what I meant, I meant what planet."

"Planet?"

"Yeah, which one am I on."

"Remnant."

"It's not showing up in any records…could you give me a sector?"

"Um…Vale."

"I said sector."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh for fu-what galaxy."

"I-I'm sorry…what's the point of this?"

"I'm trying to find where I am in the universe."

"Okaaaaaay."

Something seemed to click with Church.

"Project Freelancer."

"What?"

"Mercenaries?" Weiss asked.

"Close…anyways."

"Yes?"

"Can you give me a galaxy?"

"The only one?"

"SON OF A-wait…what year is it?"

"I still don't get what's happening." Ruby said.

"Well I don't expect a…how old are you?"

"15."

"A 15 ye-your 15?"

"Yep."

"I…I need to process everything I've learned in 10 minutes." And with that he logged off.

"Wait!" Ruby attempted.

"Well…he sure is very odd." Weiss added.

"Just cause I'm not visible doesn't mean I can't hear you." Church called from Crescent Rose causing everyone (even Blake) to jump.

-An hour later-

"Please come out Church!"

"No."

"C'mon little blue."

"Never call me that again and we got a deal."

"No promises."

"Meh…better than Tucker." He said after appearing.

"Who's Tucker?" Ruby asked.

"You DO NOT want to know."

"Why?"

"You know what an innuendo is?"

"Yeah." Yang replied along with all but Ruby nodding.

"He does them…all day…every day…and the jokes…" He shuddered in disgust.

"Wow…" Blake said.

"I…I don't wanna talk about it."

-At class-

"I'm not doing this."

"C'mon Church." Ruby said.

"It'll be fun little blue." Yang chimed in.

"I think you'll find the professor…interesting." Blake added.

"Yeah…" Weiss added unenthusiastically.

"Fine."

"Yeah!" all of them but Weiss exclaimed.

They walk in and Ruby says, "Ok he's ready…everyone, meet Church."

"Sup."

"Fascinating!"

"No…no, no, no…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Um…Little blue?" Yang asked.

"GODAMNIT CABOOSE! Nope I'm done." He didn't speak for the rest of the class.

-At lunch-

"What was the Church?"

He didn't respond.

"Why is your scythe on the table…and why are you talking to it?"

"If he came out you would know Jaune."

"Why is Church his name?"

"No clue Ren." Yang said.

"He sounds nice if his name is Church."

"Nora." Ren said.

"Yes Ren?"

"Don't say that."

"Please don't."

"WAAH!"

"Told you Jaune."

"C'mon Church they're nice." Blake tried.

"We should give him his privacy."

At the new voice Church instantaneously appeared. He was starring at a younger version of Carolina.

"C-C-C-Carolina?"

"What's that?"

"N-nevermind"

-Later that night-

"Sorry I wa-" he was cut off by the sight of Ruby and Yang changing. If he could have blushed or had a nose-bleed he probably would have had both.

"Oh hey Little Blue." Yang said before striping the rest of the way forcing Church to look away.

"I-I came at a bad time didn't I?"

"Nah your fine." Ruby said before striping as well forcing Church to turn around. He heard the door open and close after 30 seconds and saw Yang and Ruby had vanished only to be replaced by Weiss and Blake who were both changing now

'If I had erections this armor would be broken' he thought to himself.

-An hour later-

"Finally!" Church and had hacked into the school's cameras after destroying a virus from the whole system. He was now projected on Ruby's shoulder causing her to jump into the hallway wall when he said finally.

"Oh boy…"


	4. Chapter 4 The legend recognized at last

**A/N: I never acknowledged this but like many I will never know Monty Oum, creator of RWBY, but I will never forget his work and I will do my best so the world doesn't either, I know I know no only A/N chapters, but I feel as though its necessary for this, P.S. check out my other series the Silver King, I feel you would like it even though it's not a crossover. (Shameless advertising is shameless) Never forget Mounty Oum ;( cause I won't.**


End file.
